In the Doghouse!
by frequentscribbler
Summary: This is my fifth FanFic, and yes it is about Peter and Chummy! Who knew! We join the couple in 1963, Chummy is at home with Edie (1) and Freddie (4) Peter is out, and late getting home. Chummy begins to worry, when Peter returns he has a surprise for his family. What could it be?


In the Doghouse!

Peter had been gone for sometime. Chummy began to worry. Where had he got to? Or, more to the fact, what mischief was he getting up to? She knew letting him go out with Fred was a mistake. Fred probably had him helping out with one of his grand schemes. He would be so stupid as to get involved would he? Of course not. He's a policeman for goodness sake, but then again Fred can be very persuasive. Chummy was sat in the living room with Edie on her lap and Freddie at her feet. She tried to takeher mind of her husbands whereabouts by playing with the children. There wasn't really any way of joining in with Freddie's game, he was playing with a spinning top, and Edie, well she was sat chewing on the button of her cardigan. Chummy held up a toy to try and coax her into playing but she was perfectly happy. Chummy tried to entice her into a game of peekaboo but she just started blankly chewing away. Not even a little giggle, that was until Freddie took over. Freddie doted on his little sister and Edie adorded her elder brother. She clapped along as he hid his eyes. Chummy sat there feeling like a spare part. Freddie had this entertaining lark down to a tee.

'Where's Daddy?' Asked Freddie looking through his fingers.

'To be honest Freddie, I have no idea!' Answered Chummy.

'I hope he's stopped to get me some sweets!' Dreamed Freddie as he continued to entertain his sister.

'Or he's gone for a pint of bitter with Uncle Fred!' Whisphered Chummy.

'What's that?' Quizzed Freddie .

'Its nothing to worry about, shall we have tea?' Stropped Chummy as she stood up, she held Edie on her hip, disturbing the two's game caused a mini tantrum from the tot.

'Well, wherever he's been, he's in the dog tonight!' Muttered Chummy.

Edie began to grumble so, Freddie resumed the game by hiding behind his mother, occasionally popping out pulling funny faces. They wandered into the kitchen, Chummy placed Eddie in her high chair and Freddie his behind carrying on with peekaboo. Chummy stropped over to the cooker where she began to warm through the bubble and squeak she prepared earlier using leftovers from yesterday's roast.

'Is Edie having this too?' Asked Freddie as he tried to fiddle with the saucepan.

'Freddie you mustn't touch the pan, it could be hot!' Scolded Chummy.

'I'm sorry mummy!' Apologised Freddie continuously.

'That's okay, I just don't want to see you get hurt!' Said Chummy as he cuddled him close.  
She sat him at the table with some paper and crayons. She also gave Edie a toy to chew on, although she still preferred the button of her cardigan. As Chummy went to turn the hobb on, the doorbell chimed. Who could that be? Maybe Peter had lost his keys? She race to open it. It wasn't Peter. It was Fred.

'So, is he here?' Asked Fred.

'He was with you? Wasn't he?' Exclaimed Chummy with a hint of fear in her voice.

'He was, but he left. Said he had to collect something, and for me to meet him here at five, am I early?' Said Fred taking his cap off.

'A few minutes!' Spoke Chummy who was starting to calm down. She asked Fred in. 'I'm just getting tea ready, would you like to join?'

'I'm okay, just polished off last nights stew!' Said Fred as he rubbed his stomach in satisfaction.

The Tao walked into the kitchen, Freddie jumped down from the table and ran to Fred, who picked him up and signalled for a high five. 'Gives us a high five, uncle Fred!'

'No, I'm Freddie, you're Uncle Fred!' Stropped Freddie not understanding it was a joke.

'Oh so I am!'Teased Fred.

'How can you forget who you are?' Asked Freddie still not realising it was a joke.

'Because I'm old and forgetful! What are you drawing?'Questioned Fred quickly changing the subject.

'Mummy and Daddy!' Beamed Freddie.

'Why does mummy have a cross face?'

'Beacause Daddy's late!' Tutted Freddie.

'And what's this?' Asked Fred pointing to a box in the corner of the paper.

'That's daddy's doghouse!' Announced Freddie.

Fred looked to Chummy with a rather puzzled look, Chummy just sniggered.

'Mummy said that Daddy is in the doghouse when he gets home! Added Freddie.

Chummy's sniggering had progressed into full on laughter. Fred just ruffled the young lad's hair and helped him back onto the chair.

'In the doghouse is he?' Joked Fred as walked towards Chummy.

'It just slipped out! I didn't think he heard!' Laughed Chummy.  
'Children hear everything Chum!' Winked Fred.

Peter's voice echoed through from the front door, 'Camilla, come here! Bring the children, andFred ifnhe remembered to come?!'

Freddie jumped down and ran to his father, Edie's smile shone, her laughter grew.

'Daddy!' Shouted Freddie.

'Dada!' Chorused Edie as Chummy lifted her from her high chair and followed the two Fred's.

'Peter, what's going on?' Demanded Chummy.

Peter stood inthe doorway, smile beaming. 'You wait!' He winked.

Edie bounced up and down in excitement at the appearance of her father. Chummy handed Edie to him and dodged the incoming kiss he attempted to give her.

'You're in the doghouse daddy!' Shouted Freddie.

Peter looked to Chummy and Fred, he looked in search for answers but instead he was met by the two in fits of laughter.

'Am I son? But we don't have a dog!?'

Freddie looked to his mother; 'But mummy we don't have a dog!?'

Chummy's laughter became uncontrollable, she had to get some air so walked into the street. Parked out front was a car.

'What's this?' Asked Chummy through laughs.

'Our new car!' Peter proudly announced.

'Our what?' Stuttered Chummy.

Our new car!' Repeated Peter as he handed Edie to Fred. 'Get in!' He said as he opened the front door for Chummy to get in.

'You've bought a new car!?'

'I have!' Boasted Peter.

'You are definitely in the doghouse my friend!' Sniped Fred handing Edie back. 'Although she is a beauty!' He shouted as he walked up the street 'There's a free bed at mine if you need it!'

Peter gulped in anticipation of Chummy's final reaction but was shocked when she said, 'I love it!'  
'You do?'

'I do, but Peter, one thing. How am I going to fit in it? Its so small!'

The car was a beauty, but Chummy was rright. It was very small. Visions of family trips ran through Peter's mind but all Chummy could think of was squashed legs and aching backs.

'Try it!' He said winking at his wife. 'I'm sure you'll love it!

Peter prayed that she'd love it. There was no turning back now, it was all paid for.


End file.
